Die schönsten Weihnachtsgeschenke kommen aus dem Herzen
by Vilandel
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten... Vier Paare verbringen dieses wunderschönes Fest zusammen... und lernen, woher die schönsten Geschenken kommen... (Gray & Juvia, Gajeel & Levy, Rogue & Yukino, Cobra & Kinana / Adventspecial, jeden Advent ein neues Kapitel und an Weihnachten einen Bonus )
1. Gruvia - Vor dem Kaminfeuer

**Vor dem Kaminfeuer**

Gray war Weihnachten ziemlich egal. Klar, die Weihnachtspartys der Gilde fand er sehr unterhaltsam, doch trotzdem scherte er sich einen feuchten Dreck darum. Wenn er ehrlich war, verstand er das ganze Tamtam um dieses Fest ganz und gar nicht. Gut, Natsu auch nicht, aber dieses hirnverbrannte Streichholz freute sich auf jedes Fest, ganz egal zu welchem Anlass. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht einmal, wie man das Wort Weihnachten schrieb.

Während er in seinen Gedanken vertieft war, marschierte Gray in den dunklen Gassen von Magnolia, da ihm die Weihnachtsparty zu laut geworden war. Obwohl, dunkel waren die Gassen auch wieder nicht. An jeder Ecke stand eine Strassenlaterne und jedes Haus war mit vielen Lichter und kitschigen Kram verziert. Der Eismagier schüttelte den Kopf. Wirklich, warum so ein riesiges Theater? Als er noch mit Ul und Lyon zusammen lebte, hatte seine Meisterin ihnen Kekse gebacken und Tee gekocht und alle drei hatten sich vor dem Kamin mit Decken gemütlich gemacht. Geschenke hatte es jedoch nie gegeben, weil sie nie so viel Geld hatten um sich irgendwelche zu leisten, was auch für einen Weihnachtsbaum galt. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum Ul nie Zucker in die Kekse getan hatte, sie hatte diese lediglich mit etwas Honig versüsst. Apropos Kekse, letzter Advent hatte Juvia ihm doch eine Dose mit unzähligen Keksen geschenkt. Vielleicht könnte er sich wie in den guten alten Zeiten mit einem heissen Tee, einer warmen Decke und Juvias Kekse vor dem Kamin gemütlich machen.

„Gray-Sama!"

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, da kommt er auch schon angerannt. Gelangweilt drehte Gray sich um. Juvia hatte sich in der letzten Woche sehr komisch verhalten, noch komischer als sonst. Immer wieder hatte sie sich ihm genähert, hatte irgendetwas an ihm gemässen, dann sich rot wie Erzas Haare entschuldigt und war weggerannt. Im Allgemeinen verstand er dieses Mädchen gar nicht, irgendwie konnte sie nicht normal mit ihm reden. Pah, was soll's. Sie war eine sehr starke Magierin und zusammen waren sie wirklich ein gutes Team. Währenddessen war Juvia nähergekommen und erst jetzt bemerkte Gray, dass die Blauhaarige ein blaues Päckchen in den Armen hielt.

„Juvia konnte Gray-Sama auf dem Fest nicht finden, aber sie wollte noch ihr Geschenk abgeben", keuchte Juvia mit roten Wangen. Der Eismagier zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „Ein Geschenk?"

„Ja Gray-Sama. Heute ist doch Weihnachten und Juvia hat letzte Woche wie verrückt an einem Geschenk für Gray-Sama gearbeitet."

Mit diesen Worten übergab Juvia ihm das blaue Päckchen. Gray war es ein bisschen unangenehm, er hatte nämlich kein Geschenk für sie. Doch bevor er ihr dies sagen konnte, lachte sie einfach und sagte: „Juvia findet es gar nicht schlimm, wenn sie kein Geschenk bekommt. Sie verschenkt lieber als beschenkt zu werden."

Gray machte grosse Augen. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich einmalig. Behutsam öffnete er das Päckchen und passte auf, das blaue Seidenpapier nicht zu reissen. Es war wirklich gut verpackt, Juvia war sicherlich eine Meisterin darin mit ihren Händen zu arbeiten. Aus dem Päckchen kam ein selbstgestrickter Rollkragenpullover aus Wolle hervor. Er war glänzend dunkelblau und an den Rändern der Ärmel und des unteren Randes schienen unzählige Schneeflocken zu tanzen. Das war wirklich ein Prachtstück. Darum also hatte Juvia letzte Woche Messungen an ihm durchgeführt.

„Hast du das selber gemacht?", fragte er bewundernd, während er den Pullover vor sich hinhielt, um ihn noch besser begutachten zu können.

„Der Pullover gefällt Gray-Sama?", quietschte Juvia hocherfreut.

„Ja, du hast wirklich ein Talent für Handarbeit. Erza und Lucy kommen dir dabei nicht mal bis zum Knöchel", antwortete Gray, während er Juvias Geschenk anprobierte (He, ist GRAY, er ist sicher schon oben ohne!).

„Wirklich?", fragte die Wassermagierin, plötzlich ganz unsicher.

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Wenn Lucy sich an die Handarbeit macht, dann ist es immer ein Chaos aus Fäden und Stoffe, man kann nie sagen, was sie gerade gemacht hat. Und Erza... sag ich lieber nicht, ich muss kotzen wenn ich nur daran denke."

Inzwischen hatte Gray den Pullover angezogen. Er passte wie angegossen und war auch wohlig warm. Noch hatte er ein Kleidungsstück gehabt, in das er sich so gut fühlte. Zu Blöd, dass er Juvia es nicht heimzahlen konnte. Heute war Weihnachten und er wusste nicht, wo er für die Blauhaarige noch ein so tolles Geschenk finden konnte, wie sie für ihn gemacht hatte. Gut, sie hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie lieber verschenkte, aber trotzdem. Da hatte er eine Idee. Er legte beide Handflächen aufeinander und fing unter den grossen Augen der Wassermagierin an sich stark zu konzentrieren. Kurz darauf befand sich in seiner Hand eine wunderschöne Schneeflocke aus klarem Eis. Stolz übergab er diese Juvia.

„Diesen Trick, den ich gerade verwendet habe, macht Eis unschmelzbar. Somit kannst du diese Schneeflocke selbst in der grössten Hitze stellen, ohne dass sie schmilzt. Vielen Dank für den Pullover", lächelte er. Juvia murmelte unverständliches Zeig vor sich hin, während sie dieses Geschenk an ihre Brust presste und ihr Gesicht Erzas rote Haare in den Schatten legte. Warum fiel ihm eigentlich erst jetzt auf, wie süss sie war? Ihr blaues Kleid mit den weissen Pelzen an den Ränder und dem Einschnitt über ihren Bein, sodass ihr blaues Gildenzeichen zu sehen war, ihren dunkelblauen Hut mit dem gleichen weissen Pelz, ihre langen hellblauen Haaren, die wie ein Wasserfall auf ihre zierlichen Schulter fielen, ihre grossen ozeanblauen Augen, ihre makellose Porzellanhaut... nichts an ihm stiess ihn ab. Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihm?

„Willst du den restlichen Abend mit mir zu Hause verbringen?"

Juvia starrte ihn mit grossen Augen an. Erst da wurde Gray bewusst, dass er es war, der dies gerade gesagt hatte. Erschrocken presste er eine Hand auf seinem Mund. Scheisse, Natsus Dummheit schien sich mit der Zeit auf ihn abzufärben. Normalerweise lud er nie ein Mädchen zu sich ein, ohne darüber genau nachgedacht zu haben. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er aber auch noch nie ein Mädchen eingeladen.

„Juvia würde sich freuen, den Weihnachtsabend mit Gray-Sama zu verbringen", riss die Wassermagierin ihn schliesslich aus seinen Gedanken. Na, jetzt gab es wohl kein zurück mehr.

„Gut, gehen wir. Ach ja, noch etwas."

„Ja, Gray-Sama?"

„Lass bitte das Sama von meinem Name weg. Es ist mir peinlich."

„Ja, Gray-Sa... Gray..."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie zu seiner Wohnung.

**xxx**

Der Abend verlief ganz gemütlich. Juvia und Gray teilten sich eine warme Wolldecke und sassen vor dem Kamin, zwei Tassen Pfefferminztee mit Zitrone und Juvias halbleere Keksdose stand vor ihnen. Sie strich immer wieder liebevoll auf die glitzernde Schneeflocke und er hatte für einmal seine Klamotten nicht ausgezogen. Dafür liebte er seinen neuen Pullover viel zu sehr. Zudem könnte er sich selbst wenn nicht auf das Ausziehen konzentrieren, schliesslich war er vollkommen von Juvia abgelenkt. Im Laufe des Abends hatte er langsam begriffen, was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Er war in die wunderschöne Wassermagierin verliebt und das sicher schon lange. Nur hatte Natsus Dummheit tatsächlich auf ihn abgefärbt, er hatte seine Gefühle nicht erkennen können. Dabei hätte es klar sein sollen, er war doch immer eifersüchtig gewesen, wenn Lyon Juvia den Hof machte.

Was Juvias Gefühle anging, da war er sicher, dass sie das Gleiche empfand. Er hatte nämlich endlich verstanden, warum sie sich in seiner Gegenwart immer so komisch verhalten hatte. Sie war schon seit dem Anfang in ihn verknallt und das noch ziemlich stark. Und er Hohlkopf hatte dies einfach nicht erkannt.

Um diese Sachen zu verstehen, hatte er keine Erklärungen gebraucht, er hatte es im Laufe des Abends einfach Schritt für Schritt verstanden. Eigentlich war das schönste Geschenk, dass Juvia ihm heute gegeben hatte, nicht dieser toller Pullover, sondern dieser gemütliche gemeinsame Abend mit ihr. Gray hatte gelernt, dass die schönsten Geschenken die waren, die vom Herzen kommen.

Juvia kuschelte sich noch mehr gegen seine Brust. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und seufzte immer wieder wohlig auf. Gray lächelte bei diesem Anblick. Er musste sie bloss ansehen, um sich vollkommen glücklich zu fühlen. Wenn sie glücklich war, dann auch er.

Gray drückte einen leichten Kuss in Juvias samtiges Haar. Das war die beste Weihnachten, die er verbracht hatte.


	2. Gale - Weihnachten ist etwas für uns

**Weihnachten ist etwas für... uns**

„Verdammt, Lily. Warum willst unbedingt dieses kitschiges Fest feiern?", murrte Gajeel, während er eine rote Kugel an einem Tannenzweig hängte.

„Ganz einfach, Kumpel. In Extalia sowie in ganz Edolas gibt es keine Weihnachten und da ich jetzt in Earthland lebe, will ich mich mit den Festen dieser Welt bekannt machen", antwortete der schwarze Kater gelassen und befestigte eine schneeweisse Kerze an einem anderen Zweig. Das konnte wohl erklären, warum Pantherlily dem Eisendragonslayer heute gebeten hatte, einen Weihnachtsbaum, dazugehörige Dekoration, Weihnachtskekse und Mistelzweige auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt zu kaufen. Und darum hatte dieser doofe Kater ihn auch gezwungen, Geschenke zu kaufen und nun lagen zwei Päckchen unter der Tanne.

„Wenigstens entziehst du mir damit dieser nervigen Gildenweihnachtsparty", murrte Gajeel, während er in der Zwischenzeit versuchte, einen grossen silbernen Stern an der Spitze des Weihnachtsbaumes zu befestigen.

„Naja, diese Party unterscheidet sich sicher nicht von den anderen, darum denke ich, dass wir Weihnachten besser zu Hause feiern. Sag mal, magst du Weihnachten nicht?"

Pantherlily schaute Gajeel fragend und abwartend an. Gajeel wurde noch mürrischer. Weihnachten war etwas für Schwächlinge und nicht etwas für ihn. Wie eigentlich jedes Fest des Jahres. Er hasste diesen lächerlichen Kitsch, dieses gezwungene aufgesetzte Lächeln, die pummeligen Weihnachtsmänner die jedem Kind, ob ganz brav oder im Gegenteil ungezogen, ein kitschiges Geschenk überreichte. Warum feierte man dieses Fest überhaupt? Levy hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass man an Weihnachten die Geburt eines ganz speziellen Babys feierte, so hatte er es jedenfalls verstanden.

Apropos Levy... Lily hatte ihn doch gezwungen, auch ihr ein Geschenk zu kaufen, was er auch getan hatte. Doch warum denn? Sie wollte diese lärmende und kitschige Weihnachtsparty der Gilde sicher nicht verpassen und er hatte keine Lust dort hinzugehen, also würde sie ihr Geschenk erst morgen bekommen. Obwohl... Gajeel hätte es gerne gehabt, wenn die niedliche Scriptmagierin gerade mit ihm hier gewesen wäre. Schnell schüttelte sich der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf. Levy war für ihn tabu, sowas von tabu. Nach der Sache in Phantom Lord war klar, dass er überhaupt keine Chance hatte, eine Beziehung mit ihr zu führen, das war einfach unmöglich, Levy verdiente jemanden besseren. Oder?

Just in diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür. Mürrisch wie schon der ganze Tag öffnete Gajeel diese und hätte fast einen Herzinfakt bekommen, als er sah, WER vor seiner Wohnungstür stand.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Gajeel. Und auch dir, Lily", murmelte Levy mit roten Wangen und zwei Päckchen an ihre Brust gedrückt.

„Le... Le... Shrimp, was machst du denn da?", fragte Gajeel vollkommen überfordert.

„Naja... Lily hat mir erzählt, dass ihr beide Weihnachten zu Hause feiert und... und da wollte... ich noch meine Geschenken vorbeibringen", stotterte Levy leise, während ihr Gesicht Titanias Haarfarbe in den Schatten legte. Der Eisendragonslayer starrte sie einfach nur baff an. Sie kam extra den weiten Weg von der Gilde bis zu seiner Wohnung, nur um ihre Geschenke vorbeizubringen, obwohl das hiess, dass sie einen sehr grossen Teil der Gildenweihnachtsparty verpasste, von der sie und Bunny-Girl in den letzten drei Wochen geschwärmt haben? Das war zu viel für sein Nachdenkvermögen.

„Komm doch rein, Levy und wärm dich ein bisschen auf, draussen gibt es doch etliche Minusgrade", sagte Lily freundlich, viel mehr Gentleman als Gajeel. Doch Levy zögerte ein bisschen. Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte genervt die Augen, zog das zierliche Mädchen in Wohnung und schlug die Tür zu. Vor Schreck hätte Levy fast ihre Geschenke fallen lassen.

„Euer Baum sieht toll aus... viel besser als der von der Party", murmelte sie jedoch beeindruckt, nachdem sie sich schnell vom Schock erholt hatte.

„Wieso denn?", fragte Gajeel, wieder in mürrischer Stimmung.

„Die anderen verzieren den Weihnachtsbaum jedes Jahr mit so vielen Sachen, dass man die Zweige und das Grüne gar nicht mehr sehen kann. Das ist wirklich schade, finde ich."

„Warum schwärmst du denn immer so von dieser Party, wenn du den Baum nicht schön findest?", fragte Gajeel überrascht.

„Naja, eigentlich mag ich es nicht, aber die anderen sind immer wieder begeistert davon und dann werde ich einfach mitgezogen. Ausserdem, wenn ich nicht dabei bin, würde ich Weihnachten alleine feiern und das mag ich noch weniger als der überverzierte Weihnachtsbaum", murmelte Levy beschämt.

„Wenn das so ist, kannst du doch gerne mit uns feiern, Shrimp."

Levy und Lily sahen ihn überrascht an. Erst da merkte Gajeel, dass er es war, der das gerade gesagt hatte. Schockiert schlug er sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Salamanders Dummheit färbte sich allmählich auf ihn ab, jetzt begann auch er zu reden ohne vorher nachzudenken.

„Eine ganz hervorragende Idee, Gajeel! Levy, setzt dich doch hin, ich hole schnell die Kekse", rief Lily freudig aus und huschte schnell wie der Blitz in die Küche, ohne vorher noch Gajeel verschwörerisch zuzuzwinkern. Der Dragonslayer runzelte die Stirn, was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Plötzlich wird ihm klar, dass er mit Levy alleine im Wohnzimmer war. Gut, er war schon mehrmals alleine mit Levy irgendwo, doch dieses Mal war es in SEINER Wohnung. Mavis, was sollte er denn sagen? Bevor er jedoch diese Schwierigkeit überwältigen konnte, erklang schon Pantherlilys Stimme aus der Küche: „Ihr könnt die Geschenke schon ohne mich auspacken, in Ordnung?"

Spinnte sein Partner jetzt total? Er, Gajeel, sollte GEMEINSAM mit Levy die Geschenke auspacken? Schnell sah er das zierliche Mädchen an. Ihr schien es genauso zu ergehen wie ihm, jedenfalls war ihr Gesicht noch röter geworden als vorhin.

„Was hast du Lily geschenkt?", fragte er wieder ohne vorhin nachzudenken. Vielleicht sollte für die nächsten Wochen Distanz mit Salamander nehmen.

„Ein... ein Buch über die Legenden von Earthland, da er sich so stark an unsere Welt interessiert", murmelte Levy so leise, dass nur ein Dragonslayer sie hören konnte.

„Ah, ich habe ihm ein neues Schwert ausgesucht", antwortete Gajeel und somit war der Smalltalk auch schon zu Ende. Tja, in diesem Fall sollte man lieber ans Praktische gehen. Der Eisendragonslayer nahm behutsam aus der Einkaufstasche sein Geschenk für Levy hervor, dass er mit Lilys Hilfe auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt gekauft hatte, und überreichte es ihr. Gleichzeitig nahm er Levys Geschenk an und holte das von seinem Kater unter der Tanne hervor. Zuerst öffnete er Pantherlilys Geschenk. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn, als er ein Buch auspackte und den Titel las. _Drachen und ihre Paarungszeit_? Was bedeutete dies? Immer noch leicht verstört öffnete er Levys Geschenk. Eine Schachtel mit mehreren kleinen und eisernen Wörtern, gemeinsam mit einem Zettel mit der Aufschrift _Für den Hunger für zwischendurch_. Positiv überrascht nahm er eines der Wörter in den Mund. Der Imbiss schmeckte süsslich. Normalerweise hasste er Süssigkeiten, doch dieses Eisen kam von Levy, verdammt. Da konnte doch eine Ausnahme machen.

Ein lauter Freudeschrei liess ihn zusammenzucken. Doch bevor er sich zu Levy umdrehen konnte, sprang sie ihn schon um den Hals und beide fielen zu Boden.

„Danke, danke, danke, Gajeel", wimmerte Levy vor Freude und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte gewusst, dass dieses Buch, _Märchen und Legenden der Drachen_, perfekt für die Blauhaarige sein würde und... Wartet mal, sie hatte ihn doch gerade geküsst? Verdammt, nie mehr würde diese Wange waschen. Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf, wenn Levy etwas lange bei ihm war, wurde er langsam aber sicher verrückt. Levy hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit von ihm gelöst, schockiert von ihrer plötzlichen Aktion. Während einer Weile schwiegen sie beide und trauten sich nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Gajeel sah schnell zur Decke, in der Hoffnung dort irgendwie ein Gesprächthema zu finden. Stattdessen fand der Dragonslayer jedoch ein Mistelzweig. Schnell starrte er zu Levy, dann wieder zum Mistelzweig. Natürlich kannte er den Brauch, aber Gajeel fand ihn immer unnötig und blöd, schliesslich küsste man in den meisten Fällen Leute, in die man nicht verliebt war. Aber jetzt war Levy bei ihm und er war in sie... WAS? Er war in seinem Shrimp... Wartet mal, SEINE?

Levy schien inzwischen auch den Mistelzweig bemerkt zu haben. Mit hochrotem Kopf näherte sie sich dem Dragonslayer und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich wieder beschämt zurückzog. Zumindest wollte sie das tun, doch Gajeel packte ohne nachzudenken (eines Tages würde er Salamander dafür umbringen) ihre Handgelenke und presste seine Lippen hungrig gegen ihre. Es war endlich klar, er war heftig in sie verknallt und dieses Mal würde er nicht dumm und stur sein, er würde zu seinen Gefühlen stehen. Zu seiner grossen Überraschung erwiderte Levy den Kuss nur nach kurzem Zögern und schlang ihre dünnen Arme um seinen Nacken. Das war doch das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk aller Zeiten, viel besser als diese kitschige verzierte Päckchen, die unter dem Weihnachtsbaum gestellt werden. Das Mädchen, das für ihn mehr bedeutete als sein eigenes Leben, lag in seinen Armen und sie erwiderte seine Gefühle. Weihnachten war nicht etwas für Schwächlinge, sondern für... sie beide.

Eng umschlungen merkte das frischgebackene Paar nicht, dass Lily sie von der Küchentür aus aufmerksam beobachtete und sich zufrieden die Pfoten rieb...


	3. Royu - Leise rieselt der Schnee

**Leise rieselt der Schnee**

Zum dritten Mal las Yukino den Brief ihrer Schwester durch. Sie freute sich für Sorano, dass sie so glücklich verliebt mit Sawyer war und sie gönnte es den beiden Turteltauben von ganzem Herzen, dass sie ihre erste wirklich freie Weihnachtsfeier als Liebespaar im Akane Resort. Nachdem der neue magische Rat unabhängige Gilden verbietet und Crime Sorciere sich aufgelöst hatte, musste jedes Mitglied einer offiziellen Gilde beitreten. Sorano wollte zusammen mit ihrem Freund nach der romantischen Weihnachtsfeier Mitglieder von Sabertooth, damit die beiden Schwestern endlich wieder vereint sein konnten. Sting hatte sofort akzeptiert, vor allem nachdem er lange den tiefen Ausschnitt von Yukinos Schwester begafft hatte, sehr zu Minervas und Sawyers Verdruss.

Yukino konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie an Sting in seiner neuen Rolle als Master von Sabertooth dachte. Der Lichtdragonslayer hatte viele Schwierigkeiten mit seinen neuen Pflichten, vor allem was der ganze Papierkram anbelangte. In diesem Bereich bekam er zum Glück noch Hilfe von Rufus, der nun zu 50 Prozent als Gildensekretär arbeitete. Er konnte leider keine Missionen mehr machen, da er die zweitbeste Gilde Fiores führen musste. Rogue hatte darum beschlossen, ein Team mit Yukino zu bilden, wobei er sich von Sorano einer Untersuchung unterziehen musste, weil sie stark bezweifelte, ob der Schattendragonslayer ein perfekter Teampartner für ihr kleines Babyschwesterchen war. Doch Yukino war dies egal, schliesslich war sie nun mit ihrem heimlichen Schwarm in einem Team. Seit ihrem ersten Tag in Sabertooth hatte sie sich in Rogue verliebt. Er war damals der einzige gewesen der sie irgendwie wie eine Kameradin behandelt hatte, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen. Gut, jetzt wurde die Stellarmagierin von allen Mitgliedern von Sabertooth wie eine Familienangehörige und Freundin respektiert, doch mit Rogue war es trotzdem immer noch anders. Er behandelte sie irgendwie wie eine... wie sein wertvollster Besitz. Es war genau dasselbe wie bei Frosch.

„Geniesst Yukinos Schwester ihre Weihnachtszeit im Akane Resort?", fragte plötzlich ein kleines, niedliches Piepsstimmchen neben der Stellarmagierin. Diese drehte sich lächelnd zu Frosch um. Rogue hatte im November von Sting einen besonders wichtigen und schwierigen Auftrag im Land Sin bekommen, wobei er diesen alleine durchführen sollte. Yukino hatte ihm deshalb angeboten, während seiner Abwesenheit auf Frosch aufzupassen. Nun war es schon Weihnachten und Yukino hatte beschlossen, Weihnachten alleine mit Frosch zu verbringen, da sie die grossen Partys à la Fairy Tail, die Sabertooth zu diesem Festtag immer schmiss, nicht besonders schätzte. Sie liebte eher die Ruhe.

„Ja, Nee-Chan hat eine schöne Zeit", antwortete die Weisshaarige und drehte sich zum Weihnachtsbaum um, der in ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer stand. Die Tanne war ganz schlicht dekoriert, nur silberne Kugeln, hie und da ein paar weisse Kerzen und an der spitze ein silberner Engel, den sie von ihrer Schwester bekommen hatte. Unter dem Baum lagen wenige Geschenke. Ihre Geschenke für Rogue und Frosch, drei für sie selbst von Sorano, Frosch und sogar Sawyer. Es gab sogar ein Präsent für das grüne Exceedmädchen von Sorano. Yukino lächelte, ihre Schwester hatte Frosch sofort ins Herz geschlossen und hatte auch dank der Katze Rogue als Teampartner für Yukino anerkannt.

Das Licht im Wohnzimmer wurde nur von den wenigen Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum gegeben. Draussen war es schon dunkel und der Schnee rieselte vom Himmel herab, es sah aus wie dunkles, glänzendes Silber. Was Rogue wohl gerade in Sin machte? Dachte er gerade auch an sie? Yukino seufzte. Ihr grösster Wunsch für Weihnachten wäre eigentlich, dass Rogue bei ihr war. Yukino hatte niemanden von ihrer Schwäche zu Rogue erzählt, selbst nicht ihrer Schwester. Sie wollte, dass der Schattendragonslayer sehr bald zurück kam, sie hatte sich nämlich geschworen, ihm bei seiner Rückkehr ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Selbst wenn Levy McGarden ihr gesagt hatte, dass Beziehungen innerhalb eines Teams nicht von Vorteil wären, weil man dann immer wieder abgelenkt war. Selbst wenn Sorano einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass ihr über alles geliebtes kleines Babyschwesterherzchen sich verliebt hatte und sie nichts dagegen machen konnte

Genau in diesem Augenblick hörten die Stellarmagierin und die grüne Katze wie die Wohnungstür auf und zu geschlagen wurde. Einen Moment darauf trat Rogue durch die Wohnungstür, zwei Pakete unter den Armen.

„Rogue-Kun ist wieder da!", rief Frosch überglücklich und flog direkt gegen die Brust ihres Dragonslayers. Yukino hingegen fiel ihm stürmisch um den Hals, nur um in der nächste Sekunde mit roten Wangen einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen und Rogue einen entschuldigenden Blick zu geben. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder hatte das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen einen dunklen Farbton angenommen?

„Wieso bist du nicht auf der Weihnachtsparty? Sting hat dir doch gedroht, dass er dich umbringen würde, wenn du an Weihnachten zurück kommst und nicht zur Party gehen würdest", sagte sie stattdessen leicht grinsend. Sting liebte die Weihnachtspartys von Sabertooth und hatte seinen Waffenbruder jedes Jahr immer wieder gezwungen mitzumachen.

„Ich brauche ihm auch nicht zu verraten, dass ich heute zurückgekommen bin", antwortete Rogue und legte seine beiden Pakete unter dem Weihnachtsbaum.

„Wie ging der Auftrag?", fragte Yukino, während sie innerlich von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser wurde. Wie und wann konnte sie dem Schattendragonslayer ihre Gefühle gestehen? Und erwiderte er überhaupt ihre Gefühle? Schnell schüttelte die Weisshaarige ihren Kopf. Sie würde es nur wissen können, wenn sie es ihm endlich gestand. An seine mögliche Antwort sollte sie besser gar nicht denken, sonst würde sie kein einziges Wort über ihre Lippen bekommen. Yukino würde schon sehen, was passieren würde. Irgendwie würde sie es schaffen können.

„Er war schwer, doch ich wollte so schnell wie möglich werden, damit ich rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten zu euch beiden zurück kommen konnte", antwortete Rogue auf ihre Frage. Irgendwie schien er verlegen. Doch Yukino konnte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen, denn der Schattendragonslayer übergab in diesem Moment ihr sein Geschenk. Schnell schaute die Stellarmagierin zu Frosch. Diese hatte schon Rogues Geschenk geöffnet und machte sich über die leckeren Krapfen her, die sich darin befanden. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte währenddessen Yukinos Geschenk geöffnet und beobachtete zufrieden seinen neuen Katana. Die Weisshaarige begutachtete jetzt das kleine Päckchen, dass Rogue ihr gegeben hatte. Es hatte eine komische Form und fühlte sich hart an. Neugierig öffnete sie sachte das silberne Papier. Der Inhalt liess sie vor Freude aufquieken. Ein kleiner Stern, geschliffen aus glänzendem weissem Kristall, der an einer Brosche befestigt war. Was gab es besseres für eine Stellarmagierin? Überglücklich befestigte Yukino diese schlichte Brosche an ihrem Ausschnitt. Rogue wusste genau, was ihr gefiel. Irgendwie kannte er sie besser als sogar sie selber. Er war einfach unglaublich.

Ihre Gedanken wurden jedoch durch ein paar raue Lippen unterbrochen, die sich plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts gegen ihre pressten. Yukino stand wie versteinert da, während ihre Augen riesengross wurden. Rogue küsste sie! Er küsste sie tatsächlich! Hiess das etwa, dass ihre Gefühle doch erwidert wurden? Doch bevor Yukino weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, schaltete ihr Gehirn aus, so stark berauschend war dieser Kuss. Beinah automatisch schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während der Schwarzhaarige seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte und den Kuss vertiefte.

„Ich... ich liebe dich... mein Stern...", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, nachdem sie sich aufgrund von Luftmangel aus dem Kuss lösen mussten. Yukinos Herz machte einen dreifachen Salto, als sie diese Worte vernahm. Das war eindeutig das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk ihres Lebens.

„Ich dich auch... mein Drache...", erwiderte die Stellarmagierin genau so leise, während sie ihr Gesicht in seine muskulöse Brust vergrub.

„Fro findet das so süss."

Die frischgebackenen Verliebten lösten sich ein Stück voneinander, um das grüne Exceedmädchen anzulächeln und zwischen ihnen zu nehmen. Frosch kuschelte sich zwischen den beiden und flüsterte glücklich: „Fro findet, dass wir wie eine Familie sind. Wenn Tante Sorano und Onkel Sawyer aus Akane Resort zurückkommen werden, dann ist die ganze Familie wieder vereint."

Rogue verdrehte die Augen, während Yukino leise kicherte. Frosch hatte Recht, irgendwie waren sie fünf eine Familie. Die Stellarmagierin blickte ihrem Dragonslayer wieder tief in die Augen und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Das war eindeutig der schönste Weihnachtsabend, den sie seit ihrer Kindheit jemals gehabt hatte.

Draussen rieselte der Schnee weiter vom Himmel herab, während die drei den Rest der diesjährigen Weihnachten genossten...


	4. Kinabra - Wie man Weihnachten feiert

**Wie man Weihnachten feiert**

Wendy nieste bevor sie wieder einen schlimmen Hustenanfall bekam. Die anderen Dragonslayer beschwerten sich immer über diese Transportkrankheit, doch die Winddragonslayerin fand es schlimmer, viel schlimmer, jedes Jahr ein Weihnachten eine extrem starke Erkältung zu bekommen.

„Das passiert mir jedes Jahr an Weihnachten", nuschelte Wendy, während sie dankend das Taschentuch annahm, das Kinana ihr mitfühlend überreichte.

„Du arme", antwortete Kinana mitleidig, bevor sie sich wieder dem Weihnachtsbaum widmete, der nur halbwegs dekoriert war.

„Danke übrigens, dass du mich für den Abend zu dir eingeladen hast", lächelte Wendy, während sie vom Sofa aus das Wohnzimmer der Lilahaarige beobachtete. Kinana lebte in einer mittelkleinen Wohnung und hatte diese mit Geschmack eingerichtet. Die kleine Blauhaarige fühlte sich wohl auf diesem grossen dunkelgrünen Sofa, zwischen den Bücherregalen, den grossen Fenstern und anderen Möbeln und Sachen, die aus dem Wohnzimmer ein bequemes kleines Nest machte.

„Naja, die lärmenden Partys unserer Gilde wären nicht gerade gut für deine schlimme Erkältung. Apropos, warum ist Carla nicht mitgekommen?"

„Weil ich sie gezwungen habe, auf ihr allererstes Date mit Happy zu gehen", lachte Wendy, jedoch verwandelte sich ihr Lachen schnell in einen Hustenanfall. Blöde Erkältung.

„Ich mach dich schnell einen heissen Pfefferminztee", sagte Kinana besorgt und verschwand blitzartig in die Küche, nicht ohne vorher ihren kleinen Gast in eine dicke Wolldecke einzurollen. Während Wendy versuchte wieder einzuschlafen und Kinana den Tee vorbereitete, dachte diese über Erik nach. Oder Cobra, wie auch immer, es handelte sich ja sowieso um dieselbe Person. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte der neue magische Rat unabhängige Gilde verbietet. Von Master Makarov wusste die Lilahaarige, dass Jellal deswegen Crime Sorciere aufgelöst hatte und jedes Mitglied selbst entscheiden konnte, welcher Gilde sie beitreten wollten. Von Cobra hatte Kinana nichts Näheres erfahren können, in ihren letzten telepathischen Gesprächen hatte er einfach gesagt, dass er ihr darüber mehr an Weihnachten erzählen würde. Was er wohl damit meinte? Obwohl Kinana endlich wieder ihr Gedächtnis gefunden hatte, konnte sie immer noch nicht rausfinden, was Cobra als nächstes vorhatte. Nicht mal seine ehemaligen Teamkameraden konnten das, ausser teilweise Jellal und Hoteye. Und genau weil er so geheimnisvoll und unvorhersehbar war, hatte sich Kinana in ihm verliebt. Eigentlich hatte sie sich schon von Cobra mächtig angezogen gefühlt, als er sie als kleine Schlange im Tower of Heaven aufgenommen und als Freund angesehen hatte. Doch damals hatte sie es ihm nicht gestehen können, eben weil sie eine Schlange gewesen war. Danach kam die Rückverwandlung und ihre Amnesie. Während sieben Jahren hatte sie all ihre Erinnerungen verloren, sie erinnerte sich nur an seine Stimme. Und jetzt getraute sie sich nicht, Cobra ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, weil sie Angst hatte, dadurch seine Freundschaft zu verlieren.

Ein Klopfen am Küchenfenster riss sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken. Irritiert drehte sie sich um und hatte fast ihre Teekanne fallen lassen, als sie Cobra auf der andere Seite des Fensters erblickte. Zitternd stellte sie die Kanne auf dem Tisch und öffnete das Fenster. Kaum war der Giftdragonslayer in die Küche gehüpft, fiel sie ihm so stürmisch um den Hals, dass er seinen Seemannsack fallen liess.

„Erik, du Idiot! Du kannst doch auch durch den Eingang gehen, anstatt durch das Fenster zu klettern!", nuschelte Kinana in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Nur 'ne Angewohnheit", erwiderte Cobra, während er über ihr Haar strich. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich peinlich berührt voneinander.

„Ähm... Wendy ist auch noch da", sagte Kinana schliesslich, als sie endlich ihre Sprache wiederfand.

„Ich weiss", war die Antwort des Dragonslayers. Überrascht blickte die Lilahaarige ihn an und schlug sich gegen die Stirn, als er auf seine spitzigen Ohren deutete. Er hatte ja ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör, wahrscheinlich hatte er schon auf der Strasse vernommen, dass seine beste Freundin nicht alleine war.

Gemeinsam gingen sie schliesslich ins Wohnzimmer, Cobra hatte ihr sogar noch die Teekanne und die drei Tassen abgenommen. Wendy wirkte etwas erschrocken, als sie den ehemaligen dunklen Magier eintreten sah.

„Keine Angst, Kleine, ich werde dir nichts antun", beruhigte der Rothaarige seine Dragonslayerkollegin und schenkte ihr eine Tasse Tee ein, zur Überraschung der beiden Mädchen. Wendy blickte fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her, weil sie verblüfft war, wie gut sich die beiden zu kennen schienen. Die Lilahaarige musste ihr von ihrer gemeinsamer Vergangenheit erzählen und von ihrer Rückverwandlung und Amnesie, wovon immer noch nur Master Makarov, Mirajane, Macao und Wakaba Bescheid wussten. Und nun auch Wendy. Das kleine Mädchen nickte verstehend und schaffte es sogar, Cobra ein schüchternes Lächeln zu schenken. Wenn Kinana ihm so viel bedeutete, dann konnte er wirklich nicht nur ein schlechter Mensch sein.

„Erik... wolltest du mir heute nicht noch etwas sagen?", fragte Kinana nach einer Weile von angenehmer Stille. Angesprochene trank einen kleinen Schluck Tee bevor er antwortete: „Wie ihr sicher wisst, sind unabhängige Gilden verboten worden. Jellal hat Crime Sorciere aufgelöst und jeder hat selbst entscheiden können, welcher offiziellen Gilde man beitreten wollte. Naja... Jellal, Meldy und ich sind jedenfalls heute Fairy Tail beigetreten."

Wendy und Kinana blickten Cobra verwirrt an. Master Makarov hatte den Gildenmitgliedern heute nichts davon gesagt, dass sie neue Kameraden bekommen hatten.

„Kann mir vorstellen, dass dies überraschend kommt. Der alte Zwerg wollte dies auf der Weihnachtsparty verkünden. Doch... ähm... ich wollte lieber... hier sein... Party ist sicher viel zu laut", erklärte der Rothaarige ihnen die Angelegenheit, wobei er gegen Ende anfing zu stottern und beim letzten Satz konzentriert im Inhalt seiner Tasse starrte. Kinana brauchte eine Weile, bis sie die Information verdauen konnte. Er würde mit ihr in einer Gilde sein. Nie wieder müsste sie warten, dass Crime Sorciere in der Nähe von Magnolia einen Auftrag hatte, um ihn sehen zu können. Sie würde ihn an der Theke sitzen sehen und sie würde ihm Gift servieren können. Sie wären endlich wieder gemeinsam in einer Gilde... so wie es früher einmal war. Ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, was sie da gerade machte, fiel sie ihm stürmisch um den Hals und drückte Cobra einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund. Erst als Kinana spürte, dass der Dragonslayer sich zu einer Salzstatue verwandelt hatte, wollte sie sich beschämt von ihm lösen. Jetzt hatte sie sicher alle Chancen vermasselt, noch tiefer in sein Herz zu gehen als sie eh schon war. Doch bevor Kinana ihre Lippen von seinen lösen konnte, packte Cobra sie am Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr. Instinktiv presste sich Kinana noch mehr gegen ihn. Er liebte sie! Cobra erwiderte ihre Gefühle! Das war das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das sie je in ihrem Leben bekommen hatte. Lange standen sie eng umschlungen da, von der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie endlich nach Jahren der Trennung eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich allerdings voneinander, da ihnen endlich wieder in Erinnerung kam, dass Wendy immer noch auf dem Sofa lag und sie beobachtet hatte. Doch die kleine Dragonslayerin lächelte die beiden nur liebevoll an und flüsterte sogar: „Ihr beide formt wirklich ein hübsches Paar zusammen."

Kinana löste sich noch schnell von Cobra, um Wendy zu umarmen. Sie war tief gerührt von den lieben Worten der Blauhaarige. Kinana konnte schon ahnen, dass in erster Zeit viele ihrer Gildenkameraden Probleme mit der Tatsache haben würden, dass sie mit einem ehemaligen Feind der Gilde zusammen war. Auch wenn Cobra jetzt ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail war. Umso mehr freute sie sich, dass Wendy kein Problem damit zu haben schien. Auch Cobra schien von der Worten der Winddragonslayerin gerührt zu sein. Er zeigte zwar keine Regung in seinem Gesicht, doch er klopfte für Wendy das Kissen zurecht und half ihr eine angenehme Position anzunehmen. Als das kleine Mädchen wieder anfing heftig zu niesen und zu husten, übergab er ihr sogar ein Taschentuch. Bald fingen beide ein Gespräch an und Kinana fiel ein Stein von Herzen. Es war ein herzliches Bild, Cobra und Wendy sahen irgendwie aus wie Geschwister. Auch Kinana beteiligte sich bald in das Gespräch.

Es wurde ein angenehmer Weihnachtsabend, Wendy lag in Wolldecken eingerollt auf dem Sofa und ihre Erkältung schien schon weniger stark zu sein. Cobra hingegen warf Kinana immer wieder verliebte Blicke zu, die sie freudig erwiderte. So musste Weihnachten gefeiert werden...


	5. All - Fröhliche Weihnachten

**Fröhliche Weihnachten**

„Mum! Kyoko hat auf den Weihnachtsstern gespuckt!", schrie verzweifelt ein zehnjähriger, schwarzhaariger Junge mit, der nur in Boxershorts bekleidet war. Juvia, die in der Küche das letzte Blech von Vanillekipferln aus dem Ofen nahm, drehte sich ruhig zu ihrem Sohn um und sagte lächelnd: „Umiko, gib mir den Stern, Spucke kann man doch abwaschen. Und zieh dich bitte an, du und Ul seid noch schlimmer als euer Vater."

Umiko gab den silbernen Stern brav seiner Mutter und rannte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er mit seinem Vater und seinen beiden Schwester den Weihnachtsbaum schmückte. Oder eigentlich besser gesagt versuchte, denn bis jetzt hing nur eine einzige blaue Weihnachtskugel auf einem der Zweige. Gray und Umikos Zwillingsschwester Ul hatten sich in einer silbernen Girlande verwickelt und seine kleine Schwester Yuki war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Kerzen vor Babymonster Kyoko und seinen Krabbelattacken zu helfen. Der Zehnjährige sah sich etwas verloren im Chaos um, bevor er beschloss, seinem Vater und seinem Zwilling zu helfen. Yuki war zwar erst sechs, aber die kleine Blauhaarige würde schon alleine mit Kyoko zu Recht kommen. Umiko sollte sich aber irren. Während er an der Girlande zog, stiess Yuki gegen ihn und nun waren sie zu viert in einer silbernen Girlande gefesselt. Kyoko hingegen sass daneben und spielte seelenruhig mit einem Ende eben dieser Girlande.

„Ohne Juvia seit ihr wohl verloren, nicht wahr?"

Gray und die Kinder drehten sich zu Tür um. Juvia stand grinsend an der Schwelle, ein Tablett Kipferl in der einen und der silberne Weihnachtsstern in der anderen Hand. Der Anblick, der sich der Wassermagierin bot, war so lustig, dass sie sich nur schwer unterdrücken ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte. Kichernd stellte Juvia ihr Tablett auf dem tiefen Sofatischchen und half ihrer Familie dann aus dem Wirrwarr rauszukommen und endlich den Baum zu schmücken.

„Yuki möchte einen Kipferl!", rief die Sechsjährige dann, als der Stern endlich auf der Spitze des Baumes thronte. Umiko und Ul wollten in diesem Fall nicht zu kurz kommen, Yuki war nämlich ein kleiner Fresssack. Juvia nahm Kyoko sanft auf den Arm und beobachtete amüsiert, wie ihre Kinder sich um die Vanillekipferln stritten. Gray hingegen umarmte seine Frau von hinten und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Nacken. Sie waren seit zwölf Jahren zusammen, seit sechs sogar verheiratet, und doch liebten sie sich so fest wie damals, als sie diese besondere Nacht gemeinsam vor dem Kamin verbracht hatten. Weihnachten war einfach eine Zeit voller Wunder...

**xxx**

„Dad, warum hat Grandpa uns so eine langweilige Schuppe geschenkt", maulte Tetsu, während seine Zwillingsschwester Akira zustimmend nickte. Von Opa Metallicana hatten sie immer tolle Geschenke bekommen, warum schenkte er ihnen nun diese langweilige Schuppe. Nyoko, die Älteste, hob den Kopf von ihrem Legendenbuch, das sie gerade ausgepackt hatte und bedachte ihre jüngeren Geschwister mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln: „Als Dragonslayer solltet ihr eigentlich wissen, was diese Schuppe ist und woher sie stammt. Das ist nichts Geringeres eine Drachenschuppe, von Grandpa höchstpersönlich. Drachenschuppen sind wertvolle magische Waffen und es ist schwierig, diese von einem Drachen abzunehmen, weil sie wie Schatz für die Drachen sind. Eigentlich ist es eine Ehre, dass Grandpa uns so eine freiwillig schenkt. Vor etwa vierhundert Jahren wurden Drachenschuppen besonders gesucht, da man ihnen alle möglichen Heilmittel und Mächte für den Besitzer zuschrieb."

„Echt? Woah! Das wussten wir gar nicht! Nee-Chan, kennst du vielleicht eine Geschichte darüber?", fragte Akira, beeindruckt vom Wissen ihrer grossen Schwester. Nyoko setzte sich im Schneidersitz und erzählte ihren jüngeren Geschwister und Pantherlily, der sich auf ihrem Schoss bequem gemacht hatte, noch eine Geschichte von Abenteuern, mutige Drachen, kriegerischen Prinzessinnen und verlorenen Magieritualen, die vor Jahrhunderten stattgefunden hatten.

„Dieses Talent zum Erzählen hat Nyoko eindeutig von dir geerbt, Shrimp", lachte Gajeel, während er sich zu seiner Frau umdrehte. Levy, die mit dem kleinen Fumiko auf dem Sofa sass, konnte ihren geliebten Mann nur anstrahlen. Sie liebte ihre kleine Familie, über alles. Seit sie vor zwölf Jahren Weihnachten gemeinsam mit Gajeel verbracht hatte, hatte sich vieles verändert. Gut einen Monat später war Levy schon mit Nyoko schwanger und war ganz bei ihrem geliebten Drachen eingezogen. Durch diese plötzliche Schwangerschaft hatte die Scriptmagierin zudem endlich an den richtigen Stellen am Körper zugenommen und nach Nyokos Geburt haben sie und Gajeel beschlossen zu heiraten. Nach Nyoko waren noch Tetsu und Akira gekommen und vor einem Monat hatte Fumiko das Licht der Welt erblickt.

„Du bist glücklich", flüsterte Gajeel, als er sich neben ihr setzte und seinen Jüngsten zärtlich streichelte. Er war zwar immer noch ein brutaler Kerl, doch mit seiner Familie wurde er immer aussergewöhnlich sanft. Vor allem an Weihnachten, wegen den Erinnerungen, die mit diesem Fest zusammenhingen... Levy hob ihren Kopf zu ihm und flüsterte zurück: „Wie könnte ich ohne euch glücklich sein?"

**xxx**

„Schau mal Hoshiko. Schau was für ein tolles Geschenk dir Tante Sorano gemacht hat", lächelte die elfjährige Tsukino, während sie ihrem kleinen Bruder einen riesigen weissen Teddybär mit Engelsflügel präsentierte. Das Baby brabbelte erfreut und streckte die pummeligen Hände nach dem Plüschtier aus.

„Das ist doch nur ein blöder Teddy und dann noch mit kitschigen Flügelchen. Die Autos von Onkel Sawyer sind viel cooler", protestierte ein schwarzhaariger Junge von etwa sieben Jahren trotzig.

„Gin", mahnte Rogue seinen Sohn streng und schon war dieser wieder mit seinen neuen Spielautos beschäftigt. Yukino musste dabei nur lächeln. Gin und Sorano liebten es sich gegenseitig auf die Palme zu gehen. Tsukino nahm dann immer Partei für ihre Tante, während Sawyer für seinen Neffen einsprang. Bei Familientreffen war dies immer wieder ein lustiges Spielchen.

„Fro findet, dass Etsu ein Naturtalent zum Malen hat", sagte der grüne Exceed gerade aus der andere Seite des Raumes. Yukino ging hin und konnte Frosch nur zustimmen, als sie sah, was Etsu mit ihren neuen Farbstiften gezaubert hatte. Die Weisshaarige war zwar erst vier und noch wortkarger als ihr Vater, doch der Sternenhimmel auf der erste Seite ihres Malheftes sah aus wie in der Realität, vielleicht einfach strahlender.

„Vielleicht liegt in Etsu das Potential zu einer Malmagierin", lächelte Rogue, der auch kam, das Werk seiner Tochter zu bewundern. Jeder konnte dies nur bestätigen.

Yukino strich ihrer vierjährigen Tochter stolz über den Kopf und liess den Blick über ihre Familie schweifen. Zwölf Jahren genau waren vergangen, als sie Rogue an Weihnachten ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Ein Jahr später erblickte Tsukino das Licht der Welt und in den nächsten Jahren waren ihr Gin, Etsu und Hoshiko gefolgt. Sorano war ausser sich vor Freude gewesen, als zum ersten Mal erfuhr, dass sie Tante wurde. Sie liebte ihre Neffen und Nichten abgöttisch und verwöhnte sie wo sie nur konnte. Aus diesem Grund hatte es auch etwas gedauert, bis sie und Sawyer beschlossen hatten, ebenfalls Kinder zu bekommen. Ihre Tochter Tenshi war nun jedenfalls drei Jahre alt und im April sollte Sorano sogar Zwillinge zur Welt bringen. Yukino strahlte Rogue an, dieser lächelte zurück und umarmte seine Frau. Genau vor zwölf Jahren begann ihre Beziehung und heute blickten beide voller Stolz, welchen Weg sie schon gegangen waren.

**xxx**

„Wie kann den das Baby aus deinem Bauch rausgehen, Tante Wendy? Jede Öffnung ist viel zu klein", bemerkte Itoe skeptisch über den kugelrunden Babybauch der Winddragonslayerin.

„Das wirst du später mal wissen, Liebling", antwortete Kinana ihrer sechsjährigen Tochter und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu. Romeo war gemeinsam mit Natsu auf einer S-Rang-Mission und würde erst um Neujahr zurück sein. Cobra und Kinana hatten Wendy deshalb vorgeschlagen, mit ihnen Weihnachten zu feiern, damit sie heute nicht alleine zu Hause sein sollte. Genau wie vor zwölf Jahren... Nur das Wendy dieses Jahr für einmal keine Erkältung hatte, dank ihrer Schwangerschaft.

„Vorsicht, kleine Schlange", lachte Cobra, während er die einjährige Aya vom Boden hob, bevor sie seinen Katana berühren konnte. Dieser war schon wieder vom Regal gefallen, er sollte wirklich einen neuen Ort finden.

„Wird es eigentlich ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?", fragte Ryu, der Älteste, und strich respektvoll über Wendys Bauch.

„Das weiss ich noch nicht. Romeo und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir uns überraschen lassen würden", antwortete Wendy und strich ihren Patensohn liebevoll über das lilafarbene Haar.

„Junge, Mädchen doof!", rief der dreijährige Kioku dazwischen, was Itoe laut protestieren liess. Kinana liess Ryu, Itoe und Kioku mit Wendy und gesellte sich zu Cobra, der Aya zärtlich hin und her wiegte. Er war ein wundervoller Vater und Ehemann. Kinana konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Als sie Cobra nach dem Fall vom Infinity Clock wiedergesehen hatte, hätte sie nie gedacht, dass sie eine Familie mit ihm gründen würde. Sie wurden so oft getrennt und damals gehörten sie auch zwei verschiedenen Welten an. Doch vor zwölf Jahren konnte Cobra Fairy Tail beitreten und seit dem damaligen Weihnachtstag waren sie zusammengekommen. Eigentlich hatten sie noch nicht vor gehabt zu heiraten, doch als Kinana ein Jahr später bemerkte, dass Ryu auf dem Weg war, gingen sie doch vor dem Altar. Ryu war gekommen und nach fünf ruhigen Jahren erblickten Itoe, Kioku und Aya nacheinander das Licht der Welt. Wendy verbrachte oft ihre Zeit mit dieser Familie und diente gerne als Babysitterin für ihre „Neffen" und „Nichten". Jetzt hatte die Winddragonslayerin selber eine Familie gegründet, doch sie wollte nichts daran ändern. Die Freundschaft zu Cobra und Kinana war seit zwölf Jahren gewachsen und stärker den je.

Cobra küsste seine Frau liebevoll auf die Stirn und Aya strahlte ihre Mutter mit ihren grossen grünen Augen an. Kinana lächelte. Sie gehörte zu den glücklichsten Menschen der Welt und an Weihnachten ganz besonders.


End file.
